guerra de bandos
by gimenezmaitena
Summary: esta historia trata de la vida de una chica que tiene poderes, tiene varios amigos, aquí se mostrará su futuro


Pov kai

Estaba con mis dos mejores amigos sora y yuu hablando de comida serca de un lago

Sora: y por eso yo seria el mejor pelando

Kai: pero nunca dijimos pelea

Yuu: yo seria el mejor pelando tu no

Sora: claro yuu tu estas por debajo de mi

Kai: haber haber no peleen si alguien seria de nosotros tres el mejor seria yo -puse una mano en mi pecho y cerré los ojos-

Eso fue mala idea por que yuu y sora me tiraron adentro del agua.

Sora y yuu: -se rien-jaja

Hise un balde con luz y lo llene de agua, lo puse arriba de ellos tirándoles toda el agua encima.

Kai: ahora si es divertido -rei-bueno me ayudan?

Les tire la mano y ellos me agarraron y los empuje al agua conmigo.

Sora: maldita enana veras cuando salga de aqui te reto a una pelea

Kai: aquí en le decís enana edificio veras que te ganare y me tendrás que dar algo

Sora: trato si yo gano me darás un beso en la mejilla

Yuu: que!!?? En ese caso yo peleo después

Kai: okey y si yo ganó me darás una flor de fuego y yuu te ganare.

Yuu: eso crees

Después de decir eso salimos del agua los tres yo me saque el abrigo que tenía quedando con mis botas negras y las calzas negras con la remera negra ya preparada para peliar y es se quedo así como estaba

Kai: listo?

Sora: claro pero dejare que empiezes-saca su katana-

Kai: que caballero

me transforme en un angel caído y saque mis alas una negra noche y una blanca nube,saque mi guadaña, lo ataqué.

El se defendió, escupió

Lava yo me protegi con mi ala negra

Kai: thc

Sora: te rindes enana?-secándose con la mano la lava de la boca-

Kai: no me digas enana -lo ataque y lo golpee con las luz haciendo que se choque contra un árbol-

Sora: jajaja-se choca se levanta y me escupe fuego quemando media ala y parte de la mano-

Pov yuu

Se veía tan hermosa peliando pero si ella perdía debía darle un beso en la mejilla a sora por eso yo propuse peliar espero que ella gane pero como esta no creo

Kai: -se hace alguien encapuchado que jamás habiamos visto,de su boca salia vapor,niebla y ella escupió a sora, volvio a su forma ángel caído-jaja

Sora: -miro que escupió ácido y rie y en un dos por tres lleno sus manos de fuego y la katana de lava y la atacó-

Kai: - intento esquivar pero no pudo y con ese golpe ella quedo perdiendo-perdí...

Sora: gane pero disculpa kai

Kai: jaja tranquilo si después de todo es una pelea amistosa -dijo levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a sora-

Por que le dio un beso a él?por que no Ami ? No no ella es mi amiga no tengo que ponerme así por algo como un beso.

Kai: kai llamando a yuu despierta-puso una mano frente ami y la sacudió sacándome de mi pensamiento -oye estas hay?

Yuu: si estoy perfecto

Kai: -agarra su abrigo y se lo pone- bien vamos hay que seguir -guarda sus alas para después curarlas-

Después empezamos a caminar hacia una montaña ya estaba oscureciendo nos quedamos en una cueva sora hizo una fogata y yo empeze a curar con hielo las alas de kai.

Kai: gracias

Yuu: no hay de que

Sora: bien es hora de dormir para mañana seguir

Kai: si -hace tres almohadas de luz y agarra una y se duerme-

Con sora hicimos lo mismo

ALA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Pov sora

Me desperté al escuchar un ruido extraño, me siento y miro alos dos lados y me quedo despierto hasta que se hizo de mañana que kai desperto

Sora: buen día petisa

Kai: buen día gigante

Sora: como dormiste?

Kai: bien y tu?

Sora: no dormí

Kai: -se aserca ami y se pone al frente mío- por que no dormiste

Sora: (se veía tan hermosa..que estoy diciendo yo odio el amor)escuche un ruido extraño que me dejo intranquilo

Kai: despierta a yuu para desayunar haci nos vamos

Sora: -llene mi mano de lava y se la acerque a yuu lo cual este desperto de un salto-

Yuu: aleja eso de mi!! -señalando ala lava-

Sora: okey-absorbo la lava-vamos a desayunar

Yuu: okey

Después de decir eso fuimos al lado de kai que estaba cocinando unos pescados

Yuu: huele delicioso

Sora : tienes razón

Kai: ustedes dicen que el dios nos deje entrar?

Yuu: si

Sora: nose

Después desayunamos y empezamos a caminar por el bosque hasta que nos encontramos con un cofre yo me acerque y vi que tenía candado

Sora: yuu congela esto después kai llénalo de luz y luego yo escupir e algo de lava y se derrita y podremos abrirlo

Yuu lo congelo luego la bella de kai lo cubrió de luz.. Espera que acabo de decir es bella pero no me gusta y después yo le escupi lava. El candado se derritió y abrimos el cofre que tenía un mapa

Yuu: tanto poder por un mapa?!

Sora: espera

Kai: -agarró el mapa y lo Leyó- hay que ir con el dios de fuego Loki -con un brillo especial en los ojos-

Yuu: tch-dijo molesto-

Pov yuu

Por que el dios Loki !!!!???por que el? Por que no zeus o ares pero tenía que ser Loki y lo peor que ese estúpido dios se enamoró de kai

Kai: bueno hay que empezar a caminar

Yuu: tks

Sora: vamos yuu no seas así

Yuu: dejame sora

Kai: -me miro me sonrió y empezo a caminar-Vamos

Yuu: -sonrojado empeze a caminar detrás de ella-

Sora: -rio de mi mientras camina-vamos yuu jaja no te pongas así

Estamos caminando entre chistes los tres hasta que se empezaron a escuchar pasos que no eran nuestros, nos detuvimos y los pasos se Aserca ban cada vez mas hasta que nos pusimos los tres juntos y dos sombras aparecieron entre los árboles

Xx:oh miren que tenemos aqui

Continuara


End file.
